Stay
by xInfinitely-Fallingx
Summary: Set at the end of OGSY. "No, Zach." She sighed, "I have to." "No. No you don't. You can stay here, with me. With your mom and friends. We can keep you safe." I explained, soothingly. / Zach's POV. Slight OOC. R


**_Disclaimer: I own the plot. Westlife owns the song. Ally owns the characters._**

**_Hope you like it :)_**

* * *

_If I had to run,  
If I had to crawl,  
If I had to swim a hundred rivers,  
Just to climb a thousand walls,  
Always know that I would find a way to get to where you are,  
Cause there is no place that far._

~No place that far.  
(Westlife)

* * *

_Two stubborn hearts  
~No place that far.  
(Westlife)_

* * *

I was walking through the hallways, hands in pockets late in the night like I did every night. Looking up at the moon from the window of the west wing, that displayed the main gardens of the academy, I heard footsteps from outside, leading down towards one of the more well-known passage-ways.

I walked out, following the footsteps, close but not to closely behind, until I came to a halt, as they did. I didn't look round, but I heard a door forming of the door, as the stone that was used to open it. Once I heard that they had walked out, I mimicked what they did, and walked out.

I saw the figure of the person in the distance, then noticed it was a female, a younger looking person, with long hair, and a messenger back pulled over them. They were wearing the Gallagher uniform.

Now there is only one girl, I know that goes to Gallagher, has a messenger bag, has long hair, and knows the escape through passage-ways, and that is Cammie. I ran closer to her, keeping a minimum distance, between us. I had to find out what she was doing.

Will I talk to her? Or follow her? Who knows how long I would end up following her for, so maybe I should talk to her. Then again, would she ever tell me, if I talked to her? Probably not, but I always had my ways with her...

"Cammie." I said, into the still night, not daring to yet get any closer, keeping the distance I had positioned my self in, and stood still.  
She turned round, calmly, knowing full well that it was me. "Zach? Why are you here?"  
"Where are you going?"  
"To find answers." She answered, simply. The wind blew at her hair, making it flow wildly behind her.  
"About your dad?" I asked, even though I knew it was, so I spoke again, meaning to make her forget my question. "Your going to the Circle." I said.  
"Maybe, I am." She answered honestly, which was unusual for her.  
"Then I'm coming with you." I said, taking a few steps towards her, then stopping again. We were now close enough, to see defined features in each others faces, without too much darkness blocking our vision of each other. She was no longer a figure, nor a silhouette.

"No. It's to dangerous. I can't lose anyone else I care about." She answered, making a move to turn back around and walk away, though I'd beat her to it, and had now made it to her side, taking a light grip of her arm.  
"It's only me, Gallagher girl. You won't lose me that easily. Besides, we can keep each other safe." I explained, turning her to face me, my hand still resting on her arm.  
"No." She repeated. "I can't lose anyone, then your death would be on my hands, it would be all my fault." Her eyes began to glass over with tears, her voice developed a weaker tone, as she spoke.

"Then don't go." I whispered, withdrawing my hand from her arm, and wrapping it around her, allowing her to lean into me for comfort.  
"No, Zach." She sighed, "I have to."  
"No. No you don't. You can stay here, with me. With your mom and friends. We can keep you safe." I explained, soothingly.  
Fresh tears began to fall from her eyes, onto my white school shirt, leaving marks. But I didn't care. I only cared about her.

"Stay with me." I continued, then delicately kissed her forehead. She looked up at me, through the blur of her teary vision, then reached round to the nape of my neck, and began playing with my hair. I smiled slightly at her; we didn't often have moments like this, but I savoured them, she probably did also.

"Zach." She spoke, through her still weakened voice.  
"Mhm?" I stare back into her eyes, never looking away.  
"I-" But I cut her off, because the tension was killing me, as it always did...

I leaned forwards, tilting my head down to hers, and touched my lips to hers, while wrapping my other arm around her, and pulling her closer. She kissed me back after a few seconds, melting into it. And we stayed like that for a few minutes, before breathlessly we both pulled back.  
"Please stay?" I asked, my face centimeters away from hers, our lips millimeters apart.  
"I promise." She whispered, then I kissed her again.

Savouring that moment, of many few previous, and hopefully many more future moments. I loved her, and I hoped she knew it.

* * *

**Yaaaaaaaaay. Zach one-shot! **


End file.
